


I Feel My Brain Crashing

by brennivin



Series: You're Nobody 'Til Somebody Loves You [6]
Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Age Difference, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Not proof-read we die like men, Pre-Canon, Resolved Sexual Tension, Shyness, Trans Male Character, Unreliable Narrator, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 11:12:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15217922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brennivin/pseuds/brennivin
Summary: Follows-Chalk visits the man he idolises the most, uncertain of how to even ask for what he truly wants.Joshua Graham understands that his decision making skills are not his strong point, but there is little he can do about that.





	I Feel My Brain Crashing

 

Follows-Chalk was a curious man. His curiosity was certainly endearing but it often irritated his fellow tribesmen – their fear of the outside world made this the easiest reaction. The young man was considered to be something of a strange one. As far as he was concerned he was the least strange of his tribe.

It was also his curiosity that brought him to Angel’s Cave.

Joshua Graham had changed greatly since he had previously seen him, not only in his role as the temporary leader of the tribe but also in his attitude. He had turned away from the frightening path he had followed and returned to a more religious life, answering his questions with dismissive answers about Caesar and the war he had lost. He had more questions than that, coming from an unexplainable desire to understand the man.

Stepping into the cave gingerly, he called out to Joshua. The older man looked up from the pistol he was cleaning and gestured for the young man to come closer.

“I’ve time to talk, yes. What were your concerns?” He addressed Follows-Chalk in his usual gravely tone, which sounded as calmly sorrowful as ever. He didn’t blame the man for being hard to approach – he was seemingly naturally frightening and had some insecurities he wasn’t open about.

“I wanted to ask you about yourself a bit more, if that is alright. Many things that are bothering me, you see.” He muttered, hiding his inked face with the brim of his headdress.

A low hum came from behind those bandages, before Graham spoke. “It depends on what those questions are.”

He cleared his throat. “You have changed a whole lot since I saw you. I wonder what happened to you sometimes.”

“I see. It is not necessarily something I am ashamed of but something I’ve not talked about too much.” He slid the magazine of the .45 back into place slowly. “After my mistakes in the war I fought, Caesar simply disposed of me. I consider my alliance with Caesar to have been a mistake, in hindsight.”

“Oh.”

There was a silence between them that felt heavy on Chalk’s shoulders.

“Is there any particular reason why you are so curious about me?”

He shifted his feet in the dirt. “If I’m honest, I am impressed by you. The world you come from is foreign to me and I hope to explore it like you do. I was certain that there was something that happened to make you seek the tribal way.”

“Well, you were not far off of the truth. There are people out there who will make you regret trusting their so-called ideals.” He delicately placed the pistol to the side where a few others were laying, freshly cleaned. “If you are ever to see the wastes it is certainly something to know in advance.”

Chalk sighed. “I was certain that all the fears of the tribe were not as justified as that.”

“Follows-Chalk, you ought to look elsewhere if you need advice. I can give you information but given my track record I’m not one to make major life decisions particularly well.” He gestured towards the bandages that covered his arms and face.

Apparently the second-degree burns covered a lot of his head and face, and were scattered all the way down to his ankles. He had been told it could easily take a full month for burns like this to heal and that his possible other injuries may take longer. His recovery had been difficult so far and would continue to be that way. This thought made something hurt deep within Chalk’s chest that he couldn’t put a name to.

“So you believe that you are more of a warrior than a teacher…”

“Those are the cards that were dealt to me by the Lord. I was put here to help others but I am only human. I have my flaws and vices.”

Chalk didn’t fully understand that part – he normally didn’t understand talk of Joshua’s ‘lord’ – but he got the gist of it.

“I do believe you are great at what you do. I know you can’t do everything.”

Graham looked up at him, his expression unreadable. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to read him even without the bandaging.

“You seem to have a fixation, from where I am.” His partially-wrapped fingers drew absent-minded lines on the table. “Was there something else you wanted from me?”

Of course, he didn’t really know what to say to that. He certainly did look up to Joshua but he wasn’t sure exactly what the older man was implying.

“Not that I can bring to mind. Did I miss something that you believe I needed from you?”

Joshua pushed his chair out from the table, rising to his feet to lean across the cluttered piece of furniture. As he came closer to Chalk physically the young man was visibly affected. He seemed to be flustered, but scared to back away.

He was not a man worthy of adoration; he was a violent and vice-ridden person. He was good to do dirty work for others, fit only to serve and not to control anyone.

So why did he feel so compelled to cease control of this young man before him?

An obvious redness was settling into his cheeks, between the lines of his tattoos. Joshua reached out to touch it, not exactly thinking about his actions until he felt the heat of his skin on his scarred fingertips.

“Mr. Graham… I am not sure what is coming over me.” He spat out, conflict washing over his eyes as he struggled to look into the deep blue gaze of his war-chief.

“Neither am I.” He muttered before grabbing the man by his jaw and easing his face closer. There was a moment of pause as he allowed him an opportunity to say no. Instead, the younger man’s eyes fluttered closed and he swallowed, his lips twitching with anticipation. It wouldn’t hurt to venture slightly further, since they were alone. He’d simply have to proceed carefully and know where to stop.

He pulled on the bandage that covered his lips, freeing his mouth to press it into Chalk’s. It was a gentle touch at first, and he observed the softness of the man’s lips against his. His own mouth was chapped and surrounded by scatterings of scar tissue. The texture didn’t seem to be a problem though as the scout made a small, pleased sound at the contact.

Chalk’s hands came to rest on the table, presumably steadying and grounding him. His eyes were clenched shut and his heart was racing as he allowed Joshua to repeat the action, pressing their lips together and savouring the salty but sweet taste of his skin.

“Are you afraid?”

It was a fair question. He did not want to put the young tribal in an uncomfortable position. The boy was naïve and it was his responsibility to ensure that he felt safe.

“No. I am not afraid of you.” His voice trembled in his throat, surprisingly needy.

He wasn’t sure if he had ever done this before, and didn’t know how to ask that question. It was probably something he should have asked before doing it.

“Do you know what comes next?”

Chalk cocked an eyebrow at that question, mumbling that he didn’t.

In that case it would be necessary for Joshua to take the lead. He was okay with that. He would take care of him the only way he knew how.

“Open your mouth.”

He cupped his cheeks with both hands this time and parted his lips, watching as Chalk did the same. With his eyes closed and his lips open and ready there was something angelic in his innocence. Joshua brought his face closer, sealing his lips over his open mouth and probing with the tip of his tongue.

The sensation was new for Follows-Chalk, but certainly seemed to be enjoyable. He moaned as Joshua traced his tongue along his, and worked up the courage to move as well. Joshua allowed him to explore a little bit, feeling the war-chief’s teeth and the roof of his mouth with his tongue. This curiosity was ordinary for him, and in this case it awakened Graham’s passion.

He moved his fingers lower, feeling down his neck and collarbones. The young man leaned into the touch, his legs bumping against the table. Joshua pulled back for a moment and he gasped for air.

“Breathe through your nose – also, we should take this elsewhere.”

He walked around the table and led Follows-Chalk by the hand deeper into the cave. The scout said nothing, his heart still pounding in his chest. He seemed keen on following Joshua’s lead as well.

He guided the young man through a stone doorway and encouraged him to take a seat on a mattress. The room had shelves as well, filled with various firearms he was likely in the process of repairing, and parts. There were some books as well – the kinds with long English words that Chalk still found a bit dizzying to read. He could speak English with relative ease, but reading was another picture.

He distracted the man from his examination of the room by planting an open-mouthed kiss on his jaw line. He bit into his lower lip as the New-Canaanite kissed his way down his neck. He helped him out of his armour and immediately took to every new patch of skin he could touch. He traced the lines of his tattoo with his tongue, teased his nipple with his lips and brushed his teeth down his ribcage. The excited noises he was able to draw out of the young man made his cock jump in his pants.

He muttered into the boy’s tanned skin. “I am struggling with the sin of lust. It seems to me that I am not alone in this.” His hands settled on Chalk’s hip-bones, squeezing and thumbing the ridge of the pelvis which earned a deep groan from him. “Do you wish for me to help you with your sinful desires?”

Stripped to his underwear in front of his tribe’s war-chief, there was little he could do but beg, his back arching off of the bedding as those fingers teased the final layer. The fact that Graham had not shed any clothing himself added a whole extra layer of excitement to the situation for some reason.

“Yes. Please, Mr. Graham.”

His underwear peeled from his body, he was exposed. His pre-come had pooled on the fabric and he was almost dripping with need for the ex-legate. Joshua was careful to watch his face for signs of discomfort as he brushed his fingers through his pubic hair and teased at the very edge of his folds. He squirmed, shifting his hips in a desperate attempt to get more contact.

When Joshua dragged his fingers across his hole and traced the underside of his dripping cock he gasped and gave him a look of amazement at how good it felt. Graham was extremely entertained by the feel of his soft skin and the helpless sounds of pleasure he continued to make.

He eased a fingertip inside and massaged his insides, soon bringing a second finger. It wasn’t possible to go all the way – the bases of his fingers were wrapped in gauze and he didn’t want to cause any discomfort. As he thrusted his hand into the panting tribal, he was careful not to go past the second knuckle. As he hooked his fingers and teased his most sensitive spot, Follows-Chalk moaned loudly and without shame, and started to breathlessly beg again.

“It feels so great, Mr. Graham. Please, I want more. Please. Please let me have more.”

Joshua obliged. As he removed his fingers from the young man’s tight hole he used his other hand to work open his worn jeans. Finally freeing his cock, he was careful not to disturb the bandaging that wrapped over his hips. There were a few scars close tot he base from slightly more minor burns that had already healed, leaving tender patches of new skin to decorate his mons pubis.

Follows-Chalk was staring. He seemed pleased with what he saw but a little anxious about going further.

“If you do not want to go any further, let me know.” He placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder and in return the man nodded.

“I am alright. I feel that I’m ready.”

It had been a while for him – he had only been with the tribe for less than a month but compared to his life in the legion that was a long time.

Follows-Chalk was extremely tight. He was doing his best to relax so there was little resistance, but the way his insides sucked him in drew out a low groan from the older man. He entered him slowly, watching his face for signs of pain. When he finally bottomed out he gave a satisfied growl against the other’s neck, holding his thighs apart with great care and leaning protectively over him.

The young man’s body clenched and unclenched on his cock as he started to drag in and out of him at a slow pace. His little whimpers and moans encouraged him to move slightly faster.

He knew he wouldn’t last long, but it was clear that neither would Chalk. He focused on getting the younger man off, rolling his thumb in gentle circles on his erection. As Chalk started to get bold, he started to roll his hips upward. As a result his pussy clenched even tighter on Graham’s cock and he could feel his release building in his abdomen already. As the young man was panting harder and whimpering more every second he knew it wouldn’t be long before he could let go.

As he came, Follows-Chalk grabbed hold of Graham’s armour vest and gave a few long, drawn out moans. He thrusted his hips hard against his lover and it was enough to drive him over the edge.

Joshua growled like a wild animal as his own hips jolted and he felt himself release inside of the other’s trembling body. He saw white as the intense pleasure rattled through his body in waves.

There was a lot of panting and sighs of satisfaction from both parties as they came down from their high.

“I am hoping that was satisfactory for you as it was for me, Follows-Chalk.”

The man nodded. “I am glad we did that. Thank you.”

Joshua made a sound in his throat. He certainly wasn’t used to being thanked for intercourse. This only made the young tribal’s words more endearing. He reminded himself internally not to become too attached to that feeling. It was best that this remained as a single occurrence.

“Can we do it again another day?” Chalk started to pick up his armour from the floor and put it on.

Joshua stopped thinking for a moment.

“You may come to me if you are overcome with desire again. I am here to help.”

He still needed to work on his decisiveness. He already knew that.

 

 


End file.
